


Inter-dimensional Central Intelligence Agency

by Yoky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Horror, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoky/pseuds/Yoky
Summary: The I.C.I.A. or Inter-dimensional Central Intelligence Agency was made to protect the multiverse and was founded on Prime Earth, Universe Zero in Prime Year one. In Prime Year 1630 Year 10 December 5th two boys took the required IQ test that all children must take before they are eleven years old. They each scored in the 1800s the highest scores ever recorded throughout Prime history. Now, in Prime Year 1631 Year 99 December 12 these two are ready to graduate and become the greatest I.C.I.A. Agents the multiverse has ever seen.





	1. Like All New Beginnings, Information

That is why tomatoes and potatoes are exactly the same in color and in shape. ‘Ok, do not forget your name this time buddy’ I think to myself. I move my glance to the top right of my test to see… my name not written. Well, it doesn’t really matter whether or not I put my name on my test does it? I have the number one IQ in my Class of Year 1632. Heck, I have the number one IQ out of anyone ever born in my Universe. Although to be fair, there is this other guy in my year that is very close to my IQ. I thought I was the most special person in the multiverse, but then of course like everyone, you find someone who is just as good as you and even better in some areas.  
It can be frustrating to someone like me, a certain somebody with a certain childish complex. Even though I notice my childish thoughts and understandings I cannot help but give in. These thoughts always flood my mind and makes me think about what is going on in the head of the man who rivals my own being.  
My professor yells destroying my train of thought. “Turn in your test Mr. Alexstrasza.”. I look around to only see my whole class gone with my name still not written. I begin to write my name.  
“No spoilers,” I proclaimed aloud. My professor looks at me with one brow raised. “Don’t think about it to much.” I tell my professor while still looking down at my desk. “I won’t.” he responds looking back at the tests of my classmates continuing to grade them.  
I turn in my essay and stroll out of the classroom to find my advisor talking to one of my classmates. She finishes up her conversation and as if I predicted it myself because I did in about twelve million different situations eleven million six hundred thousand and sixty-three of those included her seeing me but only one will definitely happen, she instantly turns in my direction, waves, and starts to make her way towards me. I turn around looking in the opposite direction and start walking trying to evade any conversations with her by blending in with crowd losing her, see? Easy.  
I walk around the central common park area trying to ditch my twelfth class of the day Advanced Senior Year Hand to Hand Combat. I hate that class and not because I am the second best in my year. Well, maybe that has something to do with it, but, it does not matter, for I hate it and that is all the reason I need. All I have to do is ace the final exam, then I am done. ‘Finally.’ the word that I have been dying to use in my inner sanctum. I have kept it locked up for almost one prime year.  
“Mr. Alexstrasza!” I hear loud and very, clear. I turn around to see our classes lead photographer and journalist Tom Cane.  
“Sup Tom.”  
“Mr. Alexstrasza the Institute needs you to do your poster and plaque to show that you attended this Institute of Education.”  
”Fine I will do it.” irritably I said “By the by, how did you know where to find me?”  
“Oh, that was easy, I asked Mr. Kunioka on where to find you.”  
“Tch, figured as much, ah, one more thing, you can call me by my first name Tom. We have been classmates since our first prime year.”  
“I wouldn’t even dream of it Mr. Alexstrasza you are projected to be the number one I.C.I.A. Agent of all time, your skills are unmatched you have the highest IQ out of anyone who has ever existed! More than Ship and Crane the greatest Agents to ever live.”  
“Ok, ok, calm down, I get it, I am ‘Projected’ to be number one and honestly it’s not like I am going to complain about it, I would much rather embrace it, however we are colleagues, number one or not.”  
“You are so humble Mr. Alexstrasza, anyhow follow me, we are running very late!” Following him to a section of campus where the Photography Building is located I begin to feel my irritation rising as I see my proclaimed rival Kunioka. He looks at me with a blank face like always, it irritates me to my very core.  
“Why are we doing our poster and plaque at the same time?” I exclaim with noticeable irritation.  
“To save time if I am to be completely honest with you Mr. Alexstrasza I am very busy, and of course I mean no disrespect to the both of you.” he ends his sentence in nervousness.  
“Well, let’s just get this over with I got class soon.” said Kunioka. “Hmph, lets.” agreeing with him half heartedly.  
\-------  
I hear my alarm in my dream and tell myself to wake up. I open my eyes to see my ceiling and I sit up to check my phone to see multiple missed calls from my advisor. ‘What does she want?’ I get up off my bed put on a new shirt and jeans and head to my last day of classes. ‘I just need to score 100% on all my finals… easy’.  
I walk out of the Senior Dorms main reception area to find my advisor waiting for me. She walks over firmly and hands me a binder with quite a bit of paperwork and a schedule.  
“I need you to look through that schedule and attend those meetings and sign papers. I already wrote down all the information you just need to sign.” She tells me as she folds her arms in an authoritative way.  
“What meetings?”  
“Well, for starters you are expected to pass the Agent Exam next year and place high in the I.C.I.A. so first is a meeting with the Chief himself he wants to talk to you, then, a discussion between you, the headmaster the ceremony planner and, Kunioka. You also have to pick up your cap and gown.”  
“Great a talk with Chief another higher up person I have to act nice in front of and then I have to attend a meeting with him, there,”  
“You will live.”  
“I know, it sucks.”  
“Welcome, come in!” Chief Alexander Warsong bolstered.  
“Thanks for having me Chief,”. “Come now Alexstrasza you don’t need to be so formal,”  
“Tch, What is it that you wanted to talk to me about then?” A stop pretending I have outstanding posture and slump in my chair.  
“Well for starters, let us talk about your position, you will be number one at the I.C.I.A. eventually do you understand?”  
“I don’t care what position I am I just want to be an I.C.I.A. Agent,”  
“Hmm, I was worried for no reason.”  
“Yep, just a mind scan and a psychological exam with a compatibility test.”  
“This year is different, we are taking in two eighteen hundred IQ level individuals and because of this we are making sure you and Kunioka are ‘best fit’ to join our department,” he says slyly  
“Wait, what! What does that mean? It doesn’t matter if we are a best fit or not I know Kunioka and I both want to be in the I.C.I.A. we deserve it especially me. I have shown the public I am worthy enough to be an agent.”  
“Unfortunately it’s not about your attitude or way of thinking, it’s your level of IQ and Kuniokas, it would disrupt the balance if you two join the I.C.I.A. especially through our institute because of ethicality, you two are rare anomalies and in all honesty the other department heads just want to give us a hard time, both you and Kuniokas parents were I.C.I.A. Agents it’s only natural you two would want to be in my department but politically it could be strewn as something very unpleasant because if two eighteen hundred IQs go through our program since basic birth it might seem suspicious to the public,”  
“I can’t believe this shit,”  
“Listen, if you truly think that you were made for my department you shouldn’t worry about anything, just pass the test.”  
“I will.” I say sternly with a little confidence and a sprinkle of determination.  
After leaving I go to the ceremony planning meeting. “Hello, anyone in here?”  
“Ah Mr. Alexstrasza right on time!” Greeting me with enthusiasm was the Headmaster.  
“I am five minutes late but, sup,” I greeted everyone. ‘Ok, I want to start,” exclaimed the Ceremony Planner. Her name is Winter Westin.  
“So, let us begin with Mr. Kunioka, you will be our valedictorian this graduation, you will give us a beginning speech and Mr. Alexstrasza you will be giving the send off speech for the new era that will be ignited when you two become Agents,”  
“Ok,” responding blandly. The Headmaster fires back quickly.  
“Be more cheerful Mr. Alexstrasza this is a momentous occasion for you and Mr. Kunioka.”  
“Yes Mr. Alexstrasza, be more cheerful!” Winter agreeingly says  
“Is that all?” I ask.  
“No! Of course not you two need to make your speeches and rehearse… a LOT,”  
“Alright I’m done being a bitch. I am going to do it my way and that’s winging it. Also, I don’t need to rehearse because I have photographic, auditory and mental memory. Now! See you around.” I leave the room not waiting for anyone to say or do anything.  
Kunioka starts to crack a smile, “He is right you know and I am glad he is done trying to suppress his true self. I don’t care if he hates me I will back him up in any situation.” Kunioka leaves the room while waving goodbye.  
Though the Headmaster looks completely surprised he starts to speak “Ok, well, that was quite colorful… but Mr. Kunioka was especially colorful, how… unusual.”  
“I need to apologize to them.” Winter says as she starts to quickly leave the room after Kunioka.  
“Mr. Kunioka!!” Winter yells. Kunioka is still walking but finally responds when she caught up “Yes, Winter? What is it?”  
Winter bows her head and starts. “I am deeply sorry if I had seriously offended you. I did not intend to insult you or Mr. Alexstrasza in any way shape or form I promise.”  
Kunioka responds in a kind, calm manner. “Don’t worry Ms. Winter you are one of many.”  
“What do you mean Mr. Kunioka?”  
“Alexstrasza even though he may dislike me I have the utmost respect for him, he truly will be the greatest I.C.I.A. Agent of all time, so, of course naturally anyone would get pissed when someone you respect highly gets disrespected. He has amazing reflexes, riflery, creativity, instincts and even amazing at hand to hand combat! I am only fifty-two to zero against him because he was hindered his whole life by everyone.” Ms. Winter though shocked responds sheepishly.  
“Mr. Kunioka who exactly has been doing these things?”  
“A lot of people, peers, his parents, teachers, high ranking officials, rich people, a lot of different people.”  
“But, what did they do specifically?”  
“His peers treated him as if he was better than them which created an atmosphere a toxic atmosphere that made others ignore him, constantly trying to make him do everything solo. His teachers ridiculed him for the way he likes to talk and how he needs to be a good student proper his teachers said he was a waste of IQ points. His parents beat him, only allowed him to speak when spoken too. Alexstrasza had to act proper in front of others because it was expected of him.”  
“Wow.” She responded interrupting and completely shocked “ I can’t believe he went through that.”  
“Well he did, good day Ms. Winters.” Kunioka nods his head and walks away.  
\------  
I turn to my clock and see that I woke up five minutes earlier than I had to. ‘I woke up before my alarm?’ Today is the ceremony… ‘Man I want to just skip it,’  
Grabbing my cap and gown I lay it on my bed and get ready for the day. After doing the hygiene routine, I get dressed and I finally head out to the auditorium where us students will be having a mini celebration. As I enter the auditorium everyone roared for some reason.  
“There he is!” Tom said as he wrapped his arm around me and started to lead me into the crowd, my advisor took my cap and gown and told me to enjoy the celebration.  
“Where is Kunioka!!” Tom yelled. “Over here!” Winter shouted and waved. “Let’s go,” said Tom.  
“Hi Winter, Sup Kunioka,”  
“Greetings Alexstrasza,” Kunioka replied.  
“Welcome Mr. Alexstrasza!” Winters giddy tone of voice was too much.  
“Are you happy about our special case?” Kunioka asks me.  
“No but you know about it right?”  
“Yes, and all the department heads are making it together they might try to trick us on the test,”  
“That is exactly why I have a plan, Kunioka we both deserve to be in the department of our choosing,”  
“Plan for what?” Tom interrupts  
Winter injects herself in “Wait what are you guys talking about?”  
“We are being tested to see which department we truly belong in,” I say answering Tom and Winters questions. “Why? You guys have been striving to be in the I.C.I.A. for as long as I can remember. It was your dream to be an Agent one day they can’t do that.”  
“Well, they are.” Kunioka retorts. “Politics man,” I say aloud. “So, what is the plan?” Kunioka asks. “I will explain it later, for now let us enjoy our graduation.”  
“Alright, lets enjoy the moment then.” Kunioka says while nodding raising his glass of champagne.  
Later, Winter suddenly yells on the mic “Everyone get your cap and gowns on and head to the field cliff it is time for the ceremony!” Our whole class starts heading into the dressing rooms to put on our cap and gowns and head to the field. Kunioka and I sit on stage with the Headmaster, Winter, and department heads, the rest of our class sits in their assigned seats. All of our families, some veteran Agents, and some scouts sit around our class in a half circle. The field looks majestic as the sun shines brightly from the seaside as if god’s divine light was shining on our new era telling us we will do amazing things. Winter steps up to the podium.  
“Hello fellow classmates, parents, friends, Headmaster and department heads thank you all for coming!” she says cheerfully. “We all have come a long way through our first year of schooling to now, before I give the stand to the Headmaster I would like to express my gratitude to this very institute, you have taught me much and have successfully set up the rest of my life I couldn’t thank you enough, now I would like to give the podium to the Headmaster.”  
The Headmaster takes the podium “Thank you Winter. I would like to start with thanking all the friends and family for being here, our department heads for being here and supporting our Senior Year Graduates and this fine Institute Of The Interdimensional Central Intelligence Agency. Now as all you know this institute dedicates all of its resources towards preparing you to become an Agent of the Interdimensional Central Intelligence Agency. Technicians even operators we do hope that you get into your department of choice of course. We specially train you all to be in the I.C.I.A. but that does not mean you cannot get into your department of choice. You might even want to be a civilian and live a comfortable life in the civilian zone. Wherever you might end up just know you always have a home here, thank you.”  
Winter takes the podium back “Thank you Headmaster, and now our Valedictorian!”  
Kunioka takes the stage “Hello, I am apparently our classes valedictorian, I wrote this speech in my dorm I don’t think it’s too bad and I am actually reading all of this from my speech I made, ok let me for real begin,”.  
Alexstrasza chuckles behind him.  
Kunioka starts again smiling now because of Alexstrasza “I will continue, I have a dream! That one day on the red hills of Geori… ok wait hold on, now that I said it aloud this is apart of Martini Luther King Jr.’s speech um,”.  
Laughter erupts from Alexstrasza to the point of tears.  
Everyone in the crowd starts to chuckle even Kunioka. After things start to settle down Kunioka crumples up his paper and starts again “I want to express my deepest gratitude to our Headmaster, the school faculty and staff, my fellow peers and most of all my parents, I could not have gotten this far without them giving birth to me. After that I could do everything on my own. I am so happy that I get to join the I.C.I.A. next year it is truly a blessing it has been my dream since my first year of schooling and now I am finally going to make that dream come true.”  
Winter heads up to the podium “Ok, well now we will have our final speaker Alexstrasza.”  
Alexstrasza strolls up to the podium taps the mic and begins “Sup, as you all already know I am Alexstrasza, the so called New Era Starter also known as The Future Number One Agent In I.C.I.A. History. But those titles don’t mean shit to me, the only thing that matters to me is becoming an I.C.I.A. Agent. That is my one true dream and no one influenced me to choose shit, I have drawn pictures about me being an I.C.I.A. Agent before I even knew what my IQ was,” I turn to the Chiefs “So fuck you Civilian Police Chief Damon and fuck you too I.F.B.I. Chief Furrow.”  
Alexstrasza sits down next to Kunioka as Winter rises from her seat and nervously takes the podium and pulls out a stack of cards, “Ok!” Winter shouts in a cheery voice “Let us start our ceremony!” music starts to play as Winter starts to call upon student by student to grab their diplomas. ‘I swear I will be in the I.C.I.A no one can stop me.’.


	2. The Power Up

I grab my hoodie put on some jeans and head to Kuniokas dorm room, it is time to take our tests. “Sup,” I say as I hold up my right hand signaling the devils horns.  
“Hey, you ready?” Kunioka asks shutting the door behind him  
“Of course how could I not be.” We head into the elevator, walk past reception and leave the senior dorm building.  
We walked across campus for the exercise to the test facility. When we finally arrive a woman greets us and asks us to put any devices we have into her bin, of course we do it, because we are ready.  
We are separated into two different rooms which was one hundred percent going to happen out of our two billion scenarios we both came up with. I enter a room that had white walls all around no color with a desk in the middle and a longer desk on the opposite side of the door with my test administrator. ‘Ok, so, so far I think scenario two million and ninety-three is what is happening right now, her name is gonna be Sally and I have a white room so Kunioka must have another room because a white room is trying to keep me from guessing Ethans.’ “Hi, my name is Sally I will be your administrator you will only be taking one test. This test will determine which department you will be placed in thank you for coming on time here you go, you may begin.”  
“Sick.” I open the test and like she told me, I began.  
\--------------  
I enter a room that looks like a classroom from my first prime year of schooling. I sit down at the desk eagerly and immediately. “You seem to be in a rush? My name is...”  
“Sally, right?” Kunioka interrupts  
“Wow, the department heads said you two were smart but to be able to predict my name completely boggles my mind!”  
“Alexstrasza and I both specialize in theoretics.”  
‘Hmm, okay scenario two million and ninety...two? NO! Five. Administrator named Sally and a classroom for my testing room, okay so far so good’ “Well, Sally I am ready to take the test.”  
“Okay here you go you may start now.”  
\-----------  
After I finished the placing test I was directed to another room where Kunioka was, there was a chair next to him so I took it. “So what room did you get?” I asked Kunioka.  
“First prime year classrooms,” Kunioka replies with anxiousness  
“Ok, administrator name?”  
“Sally”  
“I had Sally and a white room completely white all around.”  
‘We are in scenario thirteen million seven hundred and forty-one’ We thought in unison.  
“Wanna place a bet on which department head it will be?” I ask.  
“Sure” Kunioka says.  
“Ok, I bet it’s the I.F.B.I. department head he is the most annoying out of all of them.”  
“Ok, this isn’t going to work,” Kunioka says smiling  
“Why?” I ask very confused. I instantly continued but with enthusiasm this time “You were gonna say the same thing huh?!”  
“Yes, but without the annoying part.” Kunioka says while smirking.  
“Yea, I could’ve guessed you wouldn’t add that part.” I say while smirking and looking around the room.  
All of a sudden the I.F.B.I. department head comes in. ‘It’s over we won! I.C.I.A. here we come.’  
“Us department heads made this test, all three of us working together to outsmart you two, welcome to the I.F.B.I. and the Civilian Precinct.” He opens the packet and reads our results “One hundred percent compatible with……. The I.C.I.A. and one hundred percent compatible with the I.C.I.A. What?!”  
“That’s all I needed to hear, get worked bitch. Lets go Kunioka fuck this dude.”  
“Yes, let us take our leave goodbye Chief Gabriel Furrow.” Kunioka says while putting on his jacket.  
“Wait! How? How did you two do this on your own?” Chief Furrow says with distraught on his face.  
“We didn’t, we worked together, fuck your politics and fuck you.”  
Chief Furrow looked confused and stammered “I-I don’t understand you two don’t like each other so why now?”  
“Because we deserve to be in whichever department we want you actually think we were brainwashed into wanting to be in the I.C.I.A.? We want to be in the I.C.I.A. willingly we would never let someone else control us.” I say with hostility  
Kunioka begins to speak his mind calmly “He is right, you didn’t expect us to roll over and just accept it did you? I am willing to do anything to be in the I.C.I.A. and apparently so does Alexstrasza especially when we are given a stupid reason like we were conditioned to want to be in the I.C.I.A.”  
Alexstrasza holds up his right hand and gives a devils horn gesture and smirks “Hopefully I never see you again Chief Furrow unless it is on the flipside.”  
Kunioka and I walk out of the building to our dorms. “Hey, we did it man, we actually worked insanely well together.” I say putting my hand around his neck laughing happily.  
“Yes, I believe we did. I hope to see your brilliance bloom in the I.C.I.A. Alexstrasza. I will also see you around maybe.” Kunioka replies with a huge smile on his face which surprised me he never smiled even as a child he was always so calm and collected never really showing his emotions he also never talked as much.  
“Yea man, and hey I hope to see you bloom as well, you should be more vocal though just food for thought cuz like, you are a pretty good guy.” I say with a understanding smile. Later we finally reach Kuniokas floor.  
“See you around Alexstrasza.”  
I hold my hand up with my pointer and middle finger extended out and put it to my top right of my forehead and flick it outwards. “See ya.” the elevator doors close.  
\-----------  
I am sitting in a wait room waiting for my chance to take a crack at the psychology test, physical and compatibility test. ‘Man, I am just three tests away from becoming an I.C.I.A. Agent I get to do what I want to and live a fast and free life. My parents, I haven’t talked to them for a whole prime year. Can’t they take a hint? They call every month trying to “apologize” but in a fake way they say sorry but still want me to be the perfect son that they want’  
“Mr. Alexstrasza we are ready for you!” The desk lady yells.  
“Alright, finally” I say as I flail my arms up “What took so long?”  
“I am very sorry sir please come right this way.”  
“Nah, I am just pulling yer chain don’t worry about it, it’s all good.” I take a seat at a desk inside a room. “This is your psych test, and this is your compatibility test you will take the physical after, can you please take your psych test first and start it whenever.”  
‘Alright let us get started. First question, do you feel that killing a man is wrong? Strongly disagree. This is gonna be easy.’  
After finishing my psych test I moved on to the compatibility test. ‘Ah, I am sorry I can’t share any details about this test it is very confidential you get stuck with a partner for like ten prime years that is like one thousand years your time so I don’t want you to influence my choices.’  
\----------  
I got transferred to the screening building after taking my tests and physical. The screening building is where you get your badge. You give them like, a ton of info and shit so basically keep a mental note on this stuff or not I can see some people not caring about the main character.  
The camera clicks my picture gets taken.  
“Ok, height is six foot one inch, weight is two hundred and nine pounds. Short messy jet black hair, male and brown eyes. You passed your physical with flying colors your spatial awareness is amazing, reaction time is perfect, max lift is 900Ibs dude how? You do not look like you could lift 900Ibs.”  
“Lean muscle.” I say shrugging  
“Ok, well, vision is twenty twenty, lungs and heart are healthy, blood pressure is ninety over sixty. Birthdate?  
“November twenty fourth, prime year 1630.”  
“Ok, so you are two prime years old.” He says impressed  
“Name again?”  
“Full name?” I ask.  
“Yes.”  
“My name is Xavier Alexstrasza, oh and remember the name.” I say confidently  
“I will and congratulations please let me be the first to welcome you to the I.C.I.A. I am going to go make your badge now, be right back.” He says nodding his head. After waiting for about four minutes give or take he walks back in. “Here you go your official I.C.I.A. Badge. Also, I need you to go over your stats that are transferring to your Agent account.”  
“Alright let me take a look. IQ 1836 good, riflery one hundred percent accuracy yea, hand to hand combat rating 98 yep, gadget knowledge and training rating 100 that’s good, theoretics rating 100 of course and mental strength A+ hmm I don’t know about this maybe an A- that is the only complaint I know my shortcomings.”  
“Ok I will get that changed for you have a nice day.” He says while nodding in courtesy.  
“Thank you, oh and, I wasn’t telling you to remember the name by the way.” He looks at me in confusion. “Just live your life man don’t worry about it. See ya.” I take my leave.  
\------------  
‘Alright I got transferred to the screeners I cannot wait, to get my badge!’ They call my name I go in answer all the guys questions.  
“Name?” He asks.  
“Ethan Kunioka.”  
“Ok let me give you the rundown to make sure everything is good. Five foot nine inches, one hundred and seventy two pounds, male, short jet black hair, brown eyes, ninety over sixty blood pressure, spatial awareness is good reaction time is near perfect, max lift is 920Ibs jeez, vision is twenty twenty, lung and heart are healthy you were born in July thirteenth Prime Year 1630. Is this all correct?”  
“Yes, it is.” The screener turns around and heads out the door. He comes back in five minutes with Ethans badge.  
“Thank you.” Ethan says with gratitude.  
“Let me be the first to congratulate you and welcome you to the I.C.I.A. Now, you just have to do one more thing and that is going over your stats making sure there are no wrong numbers of any kind.”  
“Of course, let’s have a look see here, IQ 1826 good, riflery eighty-nine percent accuracy mhmm, hand to hand combat rating 100 correct, gadget knowledge and training rating 98 correct again, general knowledge rating 99 yes I do know quite a lot mostly because of piecing things together you know theoretical reasoning and mental strength A yes all is good my friend thank you.”  
“No problem, enjoy the rest of your day.” He says with a polite smile.  
“I will and you too.” Ethan says politely smiling back while leaving.  
\----------  
I look around my empty dorm room from my desk chair reminiscing but a knock on my door cuts it short. I get up from my chair and open the door. To my surprise it is Winter. “Hi Agent Xavier. I have your documents and schedule I will be your assistant as well as your partners.”  
“Wow, that is actually pretty cool Winter I look forward to working with you.” I say with a smile.  
“Likewise Xavier. Ok, are you ready to move in to I.C.I.A. HQ?” She says with pent up excitement.  
I look back at my room ‘Time to look forward… forever’ “I was born ready Winter, I was born ready.” I shut my door slowly behind me and left my key with the receptionist. “This is your new car,” Winter says while pointing to the new X-42 Supercar.  
“No way this car costs like thirty-two million credits,” I say rushing to the drivers door opening it.  
“Yeah, it is a gift from Chief Warsong, he says he expects great things from you. By the way I drove it here going two hundred miles per hour down the stretch bridge it was amazing.” She says with a clear smile.  
“It can go to four fifty?!! Winter jump in we are gonna go hard.” She enters the car with excitement. “Make sure to fasten your seatbelt keep hands feet and head inside the vehicle and prepare for a crazy ride.” I say mimicking a pilot captains voice as if it was over a speaker. I push the pedal to the floor drift out of the school parking lot and start heading down the straight and narrow stretch bridge that hangs over a valley climbing in speed fast but after hitting two hundred it starts to slowly increase in speed. “Three hundred holy shit this is insane, three fifty! This is awesome!” I yell at the top of my lungs. “Four hundred miles per hour, four fifty!” I yelled somehow louder. “Wooooooo!” Winter yells “This is awesome!”.  
———-  
We enter the civilian zone at one hundred miles per hour running reds and drifting around corners with people honking and screaming at me. “Xavier stop! This is insane!” Winter is terrified holding onto anything that will make her feel safe.  
“Listen.” I say calmly “This car has amazing control and speed it was made to drift. Also don’t worry we won’t crash.” I say this while looking at her.  
“Look at the road!” She closes her eyes and starts to pray.  
“I got one eye on the road my peripheral is amazing. I also know which roads to take. I know every route to the I.C.I.A. HQ.” Still looking at her and calmly talking.  
“Oh, shit ok this is gonna be tough haha.” I start to drift around the corner then breaking to even out sliding into a parking spot. “I am gonna be sick.” Winter says holding her stomach.  
“Well don’t do it inside I just got the car.” I open her door for her and check in my car for I.C.I.A. Parking. I scan my badge with the screen telling me it is disassimalating my car. I watch as my car disappears with a notification on the panel. Thank you for your patience your car has been safely stowed! I turn around to see Winter on the ground on all fours breathing heavily with vomit on the sidewalk “Really?” I ask. I start heading towards the building with Winter trudging behind me. As I enter the receptionist stands and bows her head “Welcome Agent Xavier!” She says happily.  
“Thanks, um,” I look at her name tag. “Cherry. Glad to be here.” I nod and look at the elevators, there are six elevators. The one I stand before has a red light that turns green after two seconds of looking at it. I press the elevator button. It opens instantly I step in with Winter and it closes behind us. “These are quantum elevators aren’t they?” I ask with intrigue.  
“Yes they are state of the art. We are supposed to check out our personal HQ which is on PBF 102. Wow! A private base floor! Your stats must have boosted us to a high position.” She presses the button but nothing happens, “Please scan your badge or assistant ID.” I put up my badge. “Agent Xavier acknowledged, resident of PBF 102” An elevator ding noise goes off “Have a nice day!”  
“You too elevator voice.” I answer back. I enter the the room and a girl is tinkering with a forearm band. She has short blonde hair that goes down to her chin level, she has blue eyes and high cheekbones. She has an average body shape and stands to about five foot three inches. ‘She is pretty short.’ I think. Winter and I walk up to the table. “Sup,” I say to get her attention.  
“Ah!” she jumps up. “Why would you do that?” she asks a little shaken.  
“I only said sup, in a normal tone of voice, plus I was in front of you…” I say looking at her concernedly.  
“Hi, my name is Winter! I am your assistant.” Winter extends her hand forward.  
“My name is Nova Dawn. I am your technician, I build all your gadgets and we are ranked very high so I can get any materials to make whatever you guys request or to supply my creativity.”  
“Cool, first thing I want you to work on is a zip up hoodie that will regulate my temperature in any environment I also want it to react to my mind as well I want to be able to pull anything out from my hoodie on the inside so like maybe a quantum storage unit built in to it and I want it to be able to be fire and blast resistant as well as bullet resistant like any bullet out there. Can you do that?” I stare into her eyes dead on. “Also, now that I think about it I want a nanobot mask that covers my face like basically instantly.”  
“Wait, let me write this down!” She goes onto the computer and made a notepad. “Ok, and continue.”  
“Well, a nanobot mask that I can control with my mind to cover my nose, mouth, eyes and ears actually. Can you make a noise canceling ear cover that can block out destructive sound waves you know high pitched or intensely loud noises? For example if a mortar shot like blew off next to my ear I don’t want it to be able to hear it as loudly I want to know it went off but I don’t want my eardrums blown out or basically like anything that might impair me in anyway. Can you do that?”  
“I….I can...I think.” She says looking down at her hands fidgeting.  
“Ay! Look at me!” I yell. “Can you do it or not?” I say with a serious tone with stern.  
“Xavier calm down.” Winter tries to calm me.  
I turn to Winter “If she can’t do it then what is the point of having her around? I need her to be able to accomplish any task I ask of her. If she can’t she wasn’t meant to be our technician.”  
“I can do it!” Nova says with conviction and determination. “I will do it! I want to stay here.”  
“That’s what I like to hear!!!” I say smiling and pat her on the shoulder. We hear the elevator ding noise followed by the doors opening behind me. “Wow! A quantum elevator! This is amazing!” I recognize the voice instantly without hesitation the word just shot out of my mouth. “Ethan!”  
“Xavier! Wait, you are my partner? No way! I also brought the Chief with me.” Ethan says sounding proud and happy. Ethan and the Chief step into our personal HQ. Xavier asks with true curiosity “Chief did you put us together on purpose?”.  
“No Agent Xavier I did not. You two matched at an astounding one hundred percent. I had nothing to do with it. But! I had my suspicions that you two would be partners, ever since the department test. You two worked together which surprised me immensely. You two have always competed to the highest degree but now you two are on the same team, I expect great things from you two. I hope my choice of making Winter your assistant as well as giving you our best up and coming technician Nova will benefit the both of you, now I must take my leave I run the I.C.I.A. after all. Make sure to look around and get familiar with the place, settle in, you have assignments starting tomorrow. Have a nice day!” The Chief steps into the elevator and turns around to nod at us. Ethan, Winter, Nova and I salute until the doors close. I extend my hand towards Ethan and he grabs it instantly. “Happy to be working with you, partner.” Ethan says  
“Likewise.” I then turn to Nova again. “Nova, I now realize that I need a gun that will fit my needs, can you do that as well?”  
“Of course just tell me what you want.” She puts her hands on the touch keyboard ready.  
“I need a pistol that has a lot of power and pinpoint accuracy that can carry a lot of bullets but not to big can you do that? Two of these now ok? I always run dual pistols. Oh! I want two silencers really good silencers I will need that and a switch that puts it from auto to semi. Ok? I like to feel the rewarding sensation of one shot one kill.”  
“Ok I got it I will have it all for you by tomorrow morning.” Ethan peers over her shoulder. “Can you make me a hoodie as well but with a different design on the outside?”  
“Sure, I can do that.” Nova looks up from the screen to see Xavier looking around the room.  
“Oh, um Xavier the door to my right in the right corner is the technician room, the door to my left in the left corner is a hallway that has our four rooms each equipped with their own bed, bathroom and kitchen, the door to the right on the left wall that is the training room you can practice whatever you want in there you can create realistic simulations it’s really cutting edge.” Nova turns to the two forearm bands “By the way you two being I.C.I.A. Agents you get your interdimensional frequency modulators slash teleportation band. Now the ones they give you are look and some of the tech is kinda old school so I revamped them to look cooler, be lighter and more concealed. Here you go this is yours Xavier and here is yours Ethan. Now, as you know you signed a waiver for these things once you put them on they will never come off unless your arm gets cut off.”  
“Sick.” I slip it onto my right hand. It let out a sound like air venting out and clamped tightly around my arm. “Ah!” I fell to my knees and yelped in pain. It felt like screws drilling into my bone because it was screws drilling into my bone but it was very quick. After the pain went away it booted up. “Hello Agent Xavier Alexstrasza I am your multiversal and universal travel assistant. If you need any information about almost anything please do not hesitate to look through my files.”  
“Man, what the fuck was that? Ethan it’s your turn man.” Ethan looks down at the band and slips it onto his left forearm and watched it clamp down. “Ah! Fuck.” It booted up with the same message but with his name instead of mine. “What time is it?” Winter asks all of a sudden.  
“It’s 4:32 PM why?” Nova answers.  
“Let’s all go celebrate with a dinner later! But I am not riding with Xavier ever again.” Ethan looks at me. “What did you do?” Ethan asked with curiosity.  
“Nothing! I drove like a normal citizen!” I say trying to hold back a smile but failing to do so.  
“I will ride with Xavier then.” Nova says  
“I will pray for you Nova.” Winter says with compassion. We all go into the elevator and start to tour HQ. We go to the Main HQ Floor where we see many lower ranked agents answering phone calls and moving in and out of offices. “You know it kind of sucks to be a lower ranked Agent. You only get to focus on one universe it must be boring.”  
As we tour we see many hallways and independent offices for the Agents that protect other universes. I look down at my arm to see it is already 7:34 PM. “Let’s go eat.” I tell everyone. Ethan looks at his arm as well “Wow dinner time already.”  
“I was getting hungry.” Nova adds.  
“Well, as long as I am not riding with Xavier it’s all good.” Winter walks past me and we all follow her back to the elevators. We go to the front to get our cars, well mine and Ethans that is. “See you on the flipside Ethan.” I say while getting in my car as I was shutting the door. Nova gets in nervously. “Why are you so uptight right now loosen up.” I say cheerfully. I start to drive to where we are gonna eat Maestros Argentinian Cuisine. “Sorry, about seeming so nervous I just….nevermind.” She turns toward the window and seems to be deep in thought. “Speak your mind Nova. You should be trying to get what you want, honestly, I just started to do that.”  
“I don’t know.” She turns and looks at Xavier. “How do you usually handle things?” She asks.  
“By doing what I want.” Xavier smiles confidently at Nova. “Well, it’s easy for you Xavier because you are gifted. You have a high IQ with natural talent.” She says looking saddened.  
“I will let you in on a little secret Nova, ok? Everyone thinks that I just have natural shooting ability like I developed it in a day or something. But, I will be completely honest with you. I have seven hundred thousand hours logged in practice alone, not counting my logged shots. Sure, I have some natural ability, everybody does. We are all different but the same, I just happen to be pretty decent at riflery and you are pretty decent with technology. I know I couldn’t do that shit, maybe I can do some theoretics on it, but, that’s all.”  
“Everybody has a natural ability?” She asks timidly.  
“Yep.” Xavier answers with complete confidence. “Listen, Nova. I’m no philosopher even though I took like twenty years of that class but you have to look at everything from every angle. You must try to see what others see forget about your own personal beliefs your own personal agenda for just a bit and at least give it an honest try. I know it will be hard at first but just try to in every situation and it will get easier and easier over time. Everybody wants to feel important, be important and act as if they were important. But, the matter of the fact is it doesn’t matter, they can say that it is easy for me to have this opinion of mine but I do not believe I am above others as a being. Those who think they are better as a person have already proven to everyone else that they are a lesser being. Morality of this speech to put it into simpler terms, don’t be a bitch.” Nova sighs as she heard the last sentence. “I get your point, thanks Xavier I will keep that in mind.” She turns to the window with a smile.  
“That is all I ask.” We turn into the parking lot and park next to Ethan. “What took you guys so long?” Winter asks. “I was driving like a law abiding citizen Winter.” I say while smiling. Ethan steps in “I’m hungry let’s eat”. We all head inside to celebrate. We ordered a lot of food, beer and of course dessert. Winter and Nova are pretty much wasted Ethan and I only drank twenty bottles of two hundred percent alcohol so we carry them to the car. The restaurant owner came out and told us to walk in a straight line worried about us drunk driving. We do it with ease and told him that we are good in perfect speech. We head to HQ and I place Nova on her bed and tuck her in. ‘I remember Mom tucking me in before my IQ test.’. I go to my room, lock my door and sit down on my bed. ‘I need to do my hygiene routine’ I thought while I stare at my ceiling I slowly close my eyes ‘Nova is pretty cool. I’m glad Ethan is my partner he is probably the only one who can keep up with me and vice versa. Winter is very by the boook and responsible...’ I fall asleep.  
‘Why couldn’t you be the perfect son we wanted? Stop acting up! What is wrong with him? Can they not control their own son? Why was he blessed with a high IQ? He is lucky that he is talented. I wish I could be him. He is completely barbaric. Be a respectable man. Speak only when spoken to. Stand up straight and do not slouch. Don’t talk to those lowly children! You are better than everyone around you Xavier. Disgraceful. Disappointment. Mommy why did you hit me?! Listen to me!’. I shoot up in a cold sweat breathing heavily I look at my hologram clock 7:30 AM right on the dot. I get out of bed a little shaken and head to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and head to the sink to brush my teeth, I look at my paleness. ‘Just take a shower and shape up man you can’t be seen like this.’. I take off my clothes to step into the shower, I let the water hit my face head on trying to calm myself and clear my mind. After cleaning myself I put on my clothes and head to the kitchen.  
I poured milk into a bowl filled with dust which is called quick cereal ate it then went outside to the main room, everyone was already here. There seems to be a table that wasn’t there before with a hoodie, a little metal plate and two guns. “Those are for you Xavier.” Nova says. “Wait, when did you have time to do this?” She looks at him with a smile “It was easy I woke up at 5 AM drank a rise-over to get rid of the hangover then got to work. I said I would get it done for you next morning so there you go.” She catches herself overly smiling and looks back down at the computer.  
“By the way that plate is your nanobots you wanted it will cover your ears, mouth, nose and it has jaltium glass that is basically unbreakable it also has night vision, heat vision and image enhancing tech that will allow you and Ethan to mark people through walls. I got the idea at like 6 AM. You place the plate on the back of your neck it will automatically connect to your brain and will follow your every command. Your hoodie will also connect to you and has that quantum storage you asked for, it was tricky it took me like ten minutes to build it.” While she was explaining everything I started to put on the hoodie. When it was fully on I felt something attach to my spine it didn’t hurt it just felt plain weird. I reach in to my hoodie and pull out a gravity grenade.  
“Damn ok it’s like a mary poppins bag.” I comment holding the gravity grenade. Glancing up from the grenade I meet everyone's gaze one me, noting there confusion.  
“Nevermind. It’s from another universes Earth. Universe-244, Sector 951 look it up. But thanks Nova, for the power up.”


	3. The Law Of Balance

Red sirens are blaring throughout the laboratory with scientists running around panicking wondering what caused the code red. The head scientist finds and asks what is going on to the lab coordinator. “A birthing tube has been damaged.”  
“Which one?” She says worriedly.  
“Agent Penguins tube.” She says with a scared look on her face.  
“Damn it.” The head scientist rushes to the elevator when it opens she takes a couple of steps backwards.  
“What is all this, commotion about Mrs. Helen.” He says with a sinister look. “I hope this is just a false alarm.” His voice sent shivers down her spine. “Speak, Mrs. Helen or forever hold your piece.” He pulls out a ritualistic knife from behind his back. “Agent Ibis, please it’s ok. Agent Penguins birthing tube was damaged. But it is fine! He was ready to come out anyways.”  
“Oh? Is that so?” With a quick slash, her head was sliced clean off. The assistant head scientist fell backwards wanting to crawl away but couldn’t move paralyzed with fear as her head rolled towards him; a horrific look casted upon his old wrinkled face.  
“Well, let us go see to Agent Penguin shall we new head scientist Mr. Faeth.” The new head scientist Mr. Faeth stood up stumbling a little and quickly runs into the elevator with Agent Ibis; he’s sweating bullets and his blue eyes darting in different directions with worry hoping he will live to see another day.  
They go down to Base Floor Core. When the elevator opens up they find a singular birthing tube connected to the core that has one bloody arm flailing about with pintihnil leaking out from the crack “Let me out….Let me out! I want out!” He roars with an angered expression on his face that makes the scientist shiver as he looks straight into his swamp green eyes.  
“Let him out will you”. Agent Ibis says in a low calm tone, drawing his attention from his eyes.   
“Yes sir.” The head scientist answers shakily before he walks over to a panel and presses a button. The birthing tube swings open and shreds his arm. On his knees with his right arm unsteadily holding him up his left arm starts to regenerate. Bones scratch as they form together and his skin seemed to stretch filling in the bloody wounds. Agent Ibis starts to walk forward until he is standing right in front of Agent Penguin.   
“Greetings, Agent Penguin. Are you ready to fulfill your destiny?”   
Agent Penguin laughs crazily for a few seconds but then suddenly falls silent he looks up slowly with a blank face that turns into a crazed smile “Of course.”  
———————  
The clashing of swords resound in the Palace training room. “Better Agent Penguin but not good enough! Come on! Fight me with more ferocity!” Agent Penguin pulls back and yells as he lunges forward and cuts through Agent Ibis’s sword and slashes his chest. “There!” He yells with frustration while his chest is heaving from exhaustion.   
“Good, be sure to use that fire in you when you go up against your destiny! We will continue training tomorrow brush up on some theoretics.” Agent Penguin tiredly moves to put his sword on the stand and leaves the room.   
“Yes, Agent Snake?” Agent Ibis says leaning on his sword with a calm smile and his chest bleeds but is clearly not concerned.  
“I don’t understand why you are putting in so much time with him. What’s so special about him? You do know that Planet Prime has birthed two eighteen hundred IQs?” Agent Snake responds, his stoic expression giving away to annoyance.   
“Yes, I know that already! But he will set this multiverse ablaze. He is the most special person in the multiverse with an IQ of thirty-six hundred he will fulfill his destiny.” Agent Ibis says with a smile stretching across his face as he looks at the door in which Agent Penguin just left through.  
“IQ of thirty-six hundred! That’s impossible! No one could possibly be born with that!” Agent Snake says absurdly.  
“Naturally the odds are one in infinity. But, artificially it is possible. I took the genetics from our smartest Agent Male and smartest Agent Female. Took the best result out of six billion samples and injected enhancing gel into his brain. He also ate two planet cores while nurturing in pintihnil. Thus creating a thirty-six hundred IQ monster that can regenerate.” Agent Ibis then stops leaning on his sword and puts it onto the rack.  
Agent Snake has a look of fear. “What if he turns against us?”  
Agent Ibis smiles and half turns towards Agent Sanke “He won’t.”  
\---------------------------  
One Prime Year passes. The day of Ethan and Xavier’s graduation. “Welcome, fellow Agents of the Animal Kingdom. Today we are inducting Agent Penguin as an official Agent of the Animal Kingdom. We will now start the ceremony.” Agent Ibis cuts deeply into Agent Penguins arm and makes three x’s. Agent Penguin doesn’t even flinch or move. Agent Ibis walks toward a magnificent sacred table to grab an armband that is made entirely out of an element they call X-5Z7V a purplish crystal element that can only be found in their universe that was molded into an armband. He slips it on and it starts to glow a purplish glow as steam comes out from the crystal forearm band Agent Penguin starts to clench down on his teeth. The element reacts to the blood heating up and turns whatever crystal touches the blood into liquid that starts to seep into his wound and latches onto his bone filling the empty gashes in his arm. When it fully latched onto his bone it hardened inside his body. Agent Penguin lets out a deep breath with his right arm shaking. “Welcome our new brother Agent Penguin!” Everyone roars and celebrates their new brother coming into the fold of the twenty-six animal agents. “Now, let us hear a speech from our new brother.” Agent Ibis takes a step back from the balcony and Agent Penguin takes center stage. “I will start a new era for our negative universe, I will kill everyone on Prime Earth and we will be on top! We will rule the multiverse! That is a promise!” Everyone cheers as Agent Penguin raises his fist. They start chanting in unison. “Death to Prime! Death to Prime!” Agent Penguin lowers his fist, walks away from the balcony and falls to his hands and knees with his right covering his heart. “Agent Penguin are you ok!” Agent Penguin breathes heavily with a smile “Is this what pleasure feels like Agent Ibis? My heart is beating so fast right now I feel like my body is pumping gallons of adrenaline into me!” Agent Ibis puts his hand on his shoulder you “You need to calm down Agent Penguin, you aren’t completely developed yet. Rest a while after this ok? You will need it. You need to abide by the law of balance.”


End file.
